


There’s always a stopwatch

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Missing scenes from Ianto's Diary [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Ianto learns the rules of naked hide and seek. Someone’s clearly cheating though…





	There’s always a stopwatch

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it’s nothing new but it’s just too good an opportunity to miss…

  
Jack was explaining the rules, a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his gorgeous lips. Ianto just knew he was making them up on the spot. No one would play hide and seek like this though he had to admit adding the stopwatch into the mix was a lovely touch. He sighed.   
  
« So, we take turns hiding and the seeker has three minutes to find the other one. If he does, he decides what piece of clothe the one hiding has to take off and if he doesn’t he’s the one who has to take off one of his clothes? »  
  
« Yeah, and when there’s no clothes left, the winner decides how he gets to fuck the other. » Jack sounded rather eager and wasn’t even trying to pretend. He was already eye-undressing Ianto hungrily.   
  
Ianto squirmed self-consciously. « So how do we decide who hides first? »   
  
« Shifumi. »  
  
Ianto barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Like he was gonna win a game of shifumi against Jack. Not that he had a lot more chances winning a hide and seek one in the Hub really but he was not exactly keen on winning now was he?   
  
Quite predictably, Ianto was the first to hide. They had decided to limit the playground to the main Hub level so as soon as Jack turned to the nearest wall, he scooted away. He had already a few spots in mind. He cursed when he heard the noise his shoes were making but the rules stated that only the seeker, upon finding his quarry, could decide which piece of clothing was taken off. Ianto had a feeling the shoes would be among the last things to go.   
  
He found what he thought was a great spot and settled to wait.   
  
« Ready or not! »   
  
Ianto stilled, barely allowing himself to breathe.   
  
« I think I will make you take off your shirt first, what do you think? » Ianto rolled his eyes. He had his jacket and his waistcoat over his shirt, not to mention his tie but he was sure Jack would just make him put them back on after he removed the shirt. Imagining what he would look like shirtless was making him oddly hot. He realized he’d lost track of Jack’s whereabouts when a loud « gotcha! » resounded in his ears. He jumped and groaned when he saw there were almost 40 seconds left to the countdown. Jack won that one.   
  
« Come on, shirt off! »   
  
Ianto complied and then it was his turn. He gave the stopwatch to Jack and leaned against the wall, counting out loud. He tried to hear where Jack was headed but somehow his shoes weren’t as conspicuous. He grinned into his elbow. A hundred count and three minutes later, he forfeited and had to take off his jacket.   
  
« Ianto! What do you want to take off next? Trousers? Waistcoat? »  
  
Half an hour later, all he had left was his briefs and shoes — or so Jack thought. Jack himself had only lost his shirt and bracers. Ianto had tried but the older man was a lot stealthier than him not to mention he’d had decades to learn all the nooks and crannies of the place.   
  
« Found you! »   
  
Ianto groaned. He was fucked. Well not yet. He rose from the desk he’d been hiding under, not quite standing so only his chest would be visible. He was wearing his tie. Jack squeaked indignantly.   
  
« You can’t put clothing back on Ianto, that’s cheating! »   
  
Ianto kept his face as straight as he could.   
  
« You never said so Sir. Besides, what I really did was exchange clothes so technically I’m still wearing the same amount of garments I should. I’m sure that’s by the rules. »   
  
Jack’s eyes popped out. Did that mean?  
  
« Stand. » He had intended it to be bossy but it sounded weak and needy. Ianto finally let his smile show, knowing he’d managed to regain the upper hand. He rose, revealing the lower part of himself.   
  
« You’re still wearing your briefs, » said Jack accusingly and with a hint of disappointment. Ianto gave him his best innocent look.  
  
« Of course I am. I took off my shoes, see? »  
  
« Fine. Now you can take off your briefs. »  
  
Ianto’s smile widened as he did so very slowly, making a show of it. He barely had a hint of warning before Jack collided with him and grabbed the tie, using it to pull him into a fiercely hot kiss, fondling his cheeks and pushing until he was seated on the desk, legs spread, Jack wedging himself in between and pulling him in again. Ianto broke away to regain his breath.   
  
« So, now that I’ve won, can I undress you? »   
  
« Won? Keep up with the score Ianto, you lost this one. You’re the one who’s naked here, that means you lost. »  
  
 _Not naked yet_ thought Ianto but what he said was « Does it really? »   
  
« Yeah and I get to fuck you, » added Jack breathlessly.  
  
Ianto didn’t get the opportunity to press his point as Jack was pulling him in another breathtaking kiss. Silly game it was but this twisted timed naked hide and seek was thoroughly enjoyable. Ianto surreptitiously clicked the stopwatch on…   
  
…and counting.


End file.
